Protector
by IJustLuvVamps
Summary: Annara Ferris and her companion come to Mystic Falls. Annara is a Protector. Destined to battle all supernatural beings. She is also a mutant and so is her companion Mihaka Brightcloud. What will happen when she encounters Damon? Damon/OC This story begins in season 4 after episode 4x13 of the Vampire Diaries.
1. Entering Mystic Falls

***Protector by I JustLuvVamps***

**...**

It was one of those days, you know those really hot days that whatever you do, just doesn't keep you cool.

Not so for Annara Ferris and her traveling companion Mikhaka Brightcloud.

They were traveling together in a navy blue Chevy truck.

Annara had chin length wavy red/gold hair and soft grey/blue eyes. She was about 5' 7" tall and weighed around 120 pounds. Her skin was fair and she had a light golden tan with a touch of freckles dusting the bridge of her nose.

She appeared to be twenty five years old.

She wasn't. For Annara was in actual age, just two years over a hundred years old.

She was a mutant.

Mihaka Brightcloud or known as Mik to his closest friends which included Annara, was of Native Indian descent. He had black hair which was cut short and dark brown eyes and a deep brown complexion. He was almost six feet tall and weighed around 170 pounds.

He appeared to be thirty years old.

He wasn't. For Mihaka Brightcloud too was a mutant and in actual age, was one hundred and ten years old.

Annara was virtually indestructible. She healed very, very quickly from any injury inflicted upon her. She also had incredible strength and speed.

The only way you could tell she wasn't human, was when she began to heal from her injuries was that her eyes glowed with a bright golden light shining in them.

Upon near death, or so it seemed, her body generated a very bright gold light surrounding her entire body.

Mihaka was a shaman. Or so it seemed, he was able to heal others with his hands. His hands glowed with a bright golden light when repairing any injury.

They had both come to mystic falls. They heard of Silas and vampires.

Annara had battled vampires before. When a vampire had tried to bite her. The vampire desiccated very quickly. For it was her mutant blood with its power to heal her, that killed a vampire so quickly.

They soon saw the sign to welcome people to the town of Mystic Falls.

For Annara was a Protector. Destined to battle all that was supernatural and against the laws of nature.

But, Annara was to face her greatest challenge yet. She was about to meet Damon Salvatore.


	2. Author's note

_Author's Note:_

_My character's name is **"Annara Ferris"** in the spelling. :)  
_

_The character's name is spelled differently than the actress "Anna Farris" and not to be confused with the actress. ;)  
_

_**Mihaka Brightcloud** is also a character of my own creation. :)  
_

...

**Will be posting the next chapter soon! :D**

**Annara first encounters Klaus before she encounters Damon.**

**What will happen to Klaus? ;)**

**stay tuned!**


	3. Revealed to Klaus

Having just entered Mystic Falls, Annara and Mihaka realized they were quite thirsty and hungry.

"I could eat the entire town." Annara said, running a hand through her red/gold hair.

'With the way you use your energy when you regenerate, you sure need it!" Mihaka replied, laughing.

Near the edge of the woods, a scream was heard.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a young boy was crying out.

Bright red fire was burning in part of the wooded area. The boy was trapped. His mother no where in sight.

Annara's heart started to pound. She had to act fast. She glanced about and didn't see anyone around.

Unbeknownst to her, Klaus was watching her.

With a great burst of speed Annara ran into the woods and approached the boy trapped in the fire.

"Here. Don't be afraid. I'll cover you with my jacket." Annara said to the frightened boy.

The boy seemed calmer when he saw Annara.

"What's your name?" Annara asked him.

"Tommy. " the boy responded with a shy smile.

"Tommy cover your mouth. I'll cover you with my jacket." Annara said to him.

Annara took Tommy in her arms and covered him with her jacket.

Her skin started to burn and her hair as well. She felt the pain, but, continued to move on through the woods. She didn't run for fear of jostling the boy.

Reaching the clearing, after coming out of the woods. Annara collapsed.

Tommy, the young boy had passed out, but, was otherwise unhurt.

Annara was in agony. Her flesh badly burnt.

Klaus was still watching.

Annara could feel her body start to regenerate. Her eyes shot open and a bright golden light started to gleam in them. Her whole body began to glow with a bright golden aura.

Brighter and brighter, as her mutant healing power restored her.

Klaus's eyes widened at that sight.

/What is she?/ he thought. He had to find out.

For the Protector had just revealed herself to the original named Klaus.


	4. The Battle Begins

Glancing around to make sure no one had seen her healing transformation, Annara very carefully picked up the boy named Tommy and headed out of the woods.

"Are you crazy Anni! Someone could have seen!" Mihaka exclaimed, anger making his dark eyes black.

"Mik I had to. The boy was in trouble. It's not like fire can hurt me. After all as you so often like to point out to me, I'm nearly indestructible." Annara responded with fury in her grey/blue eyes.

"I know. I know Anni. That's one of the things that I love about you. Your compassion, but, you've got to be more careful." Mihaka said, smiling at her.

"Let's get the boy to his Mother." Annara responded.

They walked towards the Mystic Grill, since they were closest too it.

"Tommy! Tommy!" a woman shouted running towards Annara and Mihaka. "Is he alright? He tends to wander off at times. He hadn't done it in a while and I was frantic when I didn't see him in our back yard."

"He's fine. There was a fire in the woods, but, my friend here put it out. He's done firefighting for his native community." Annara responded

"Thank God. How can I ever repay you? I'm Sharon Smythe." The woman said with gratefulness in her eyes.

"You're Welcome and no repayment is necessary. The fact Tommy is safe and sound is all the reward I need." Annara said with a smile.

Sharon grabbed Annara in a big hug and looked at Annara with tears in her brown eyes and also had a large smile on her face.

"If there's anything you need. Contact me." She said handing Annara a business card from her purse.

The woman walked away with Tommy in her arms towards her car.

Annara smiled and turned towards Mihaka who was smiling.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" Annara said.

The two mutants walked towards the grill and waved back to Sharon who was just driving off in her car and was waving at them.

Annara and Mihaka entered the grill and were soon seated at a table.

After the waiter took their orders the two looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We really are a pair. We find danger when there isn't any!" Annara said chuckling.

"You'll find more than that, love." Klaus responded with an evil glint in his eyes.

Annara suddenly became very alarmed. She glanced at Klaus.

/An Original!/ her mind screamed at her.

The Protector and the Original glared at each other…

...

**another chapter will up very soon!**

**Klaus is going to be very, very surprised as will Damon too. ;)**

**This story somewhat follows Season 4 and will be slightly AU to fit in my character's of Annara and Mihaka.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed. :D**


End file.
